the adventures of stampy longnose
by cool christian14
Summary: stampy gets into loads of trouble in this little series
1. stampys rooftop adventure

stampys rooftop adventure written by christian parker

we start off in night time as stampy is reading a book

stampy: i wonder what secrets this book has

the lights then go off

stampy: oh no the lights went out i brought this

stampy pulls out a flashlight

stampy: ooh an incantation

stampy then resides the incantation

stampy: yirxlv yirxlv yirxlv yirxlv yirxlv huh nothing happended

the moon then turns into a monster and starts to attack the house

stampy: AHHHHHH YIRXLV YIRXLV YIRXLV YIRXLV YIRXLV ADOMEINSTEIN

the creature then turns back into the moon

stampy: phew thats the last time I ever read incantations from a phone book!

THE END 


	2. stampy and the missing cake

stampy and the missing cake written by christian parker

stampy wakes up in his room

stampy: ah what a beutiful day i say

he skips off to a secret vault

stampy: ah my vault time to enter the secret complex password

stampy inputs the password as (passwerd)

stampy: it has an e instead of an o nobody would ever get it

the vault then opens to reaveal a pillar with glass jar on it with a spotlight on it and nothing inside

stampy then makes a shockface and

stampy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

yeah that

we then cut to everyone (including lee squid amy finnball and longbow) gathered into club stampy

stampy: ok you scoundrals who stole my cake

longbow: what cake

stampy: just the secret cake that lee baked that was inside my vault

amy: why was it in your vault

stampy: do you guys not know anything the perfect cake there is an elemant unlike any other it isn't pizza-tonium it isn't jerk-tonium its CAKE-TONIUM i was gonna eat it today but it was gone

squid: why do you assume one of us did it were your best friends

stampy: ok 1 you guys really need to stop interupting me and 2 you all had allys like LEE

DUN DUN DUNN

lee: why would i take it I MADE IT

stampy: exactly you would want your most greates creation back thats why you stole it how do you pledge

lee: not guilty

stampy: how so do you have an alaby

lee: yes i was baking todays cake for you oh here by the way

lee hands the cake to stampy

stampy: num num num his story checks out but you don't have a story yet SQUID

DUN DUN DUNN

stampy: were where you last night

squid: i was driving the bus late just ask all the injured riders

stampy: his story also checks out but you know who's doesn't AMYS

DUN DUN DUNN

amy: i was helping the injured people who got hurt from squids bus

stampy: checks out what about you LONGBOW

dun dun dunn

stampy: this is cool i can shout and it will happen here here watch this I LIKE PICKLES

DUN DUN DUNN

stampy: its so awesome

longbow: me and longshot were fighting some creppers

stampy: is this true longshot

longshot shakes his head

stampy: welp send longbow to prison

the en

me: no no thats to rushed of an ending how can i end it i know

long shot nods his head im a genius

stampy: well that only leaves one person FINNBALL

stampy: no your not gonna do it ok i guess it was being overus

DUN DUN DUNN

stampy: there it is so finball you have been awfully quiet today haven't you

finnball: huh oh i've been working on new jokes for the comedy club

stampy: oh well he checks out to now what i've been here all day but i still haven't found out who the theif is

amy: you could check the security footage

stampy: this place has a security room too

we then cut to everyone in the security room

stampy: ok i found last nights tape

we then see on the screen hit the target come in and take it

hit the target: heh that password was so easy

stampy: yeah well... what does he know wait i mean HIT THE TARGET

finball: what are you waiting for

stampy: just give it a minute

DUN DUN DUNN

stampy: there it is

we then pan onto hit the target island

hit the target: wow cybernet my cyborg minion who is only being introduced now it shure was smart of me to steal the cake-tonium to have stampy and his friends at each others throats

cybernet: it shure was im going to have a nap now BzzzT

stampy and his friends then bust in

hit the target: THE STAMPY 5 FRIENDSHIP CREW

DUN DUN DUNN

hit the target: wait what was that

stampy: you get used to it we'll take that

stampy swipes the cake with hit the target still in shock

we then cut to everyone having a slice of cake-tonium in club stampy

stampy: well i guess theresone thing left to say mystery solved

finnball: how long have you been working on that one

stampy: mumble

finnball: e=what

stampy: mumble

finnball: i cant understand you

stampy: ... 10 MINUTES

DUN DUN DUNN

stampy: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

THE END 


End file.
